


Your mouth, Alexander

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, someone is eager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP drabble, malec. Alec's pov.</p><p>"Alec lets his fingers ghost along Magnus’ hipbones, sensitive tips then blunt nails, lightly drumming them along skin, playing random notes and chords drawing beautiful noises from Magnus’ lips.  The lowest of the taut muscles along Magnus’ abdomen jump, Magnus’ belly tucked in instinctively like he’s ticklish, but yet he’s not moving away, is even pushing his hips forward, subtly, into Alec’s caress..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your mouth, Alexander

Alec lets his fingers ghost along Magnus’ hipbones, sensitive tips then blunt nails, lightly drumming them along skin, playing random notes and chords drawing beautiful noises from Magnus’ lips.  The lowest of the taut muscles along Magnus’ abdomen jump, Magnus’ belly tucked in instinctively like he’s ticklish, but yet he’s not moving away, is even pushing his hips forward, subtly, into Alec’s caress.

Alec’s hands follow the line defined by muscle leading down, on each side, tracing a vein, skin catching on short hairs, grazing them, and Magnus thighs vibrate with it all.  Alec bites at his own lip, with Magnus right there in front of him like this, Alec on his knees, and Magnus’ pants on the floor, pooling around his ankles. Alec lets himself look without any pretense.

Magnus’ upper body leans back and supports his weight against the wall, and Alec is thankful for it, because while he loves holding Magnus up when his knees threaten to give out, he really enjoys having his hands free to wander and tease and feel right now.

It shocks a jolt out of Magnus when Alec lightly drags his nails over his balls next, and Magnus’ cock jumps, paints a hot line of precum over Alec’s cheek, both Alec and Magnus gasping at the unexpected contact. Alec moans and tilts his face, touching his open lips against smoothest skin covering pure heat, breath damp on it, and like that Magnus’ hand is in his hair. Alec looks up to find Magnus’ eyes dazed, but still so attentive on him, careful. Alec loves him for it, but right now, he wants to make is boyfriend’s control waver a little bit more.

He curls his fingers loosely around Magnus’ cock, lets his mouth fall open, tongue just over his teeth, wetting his lower lip. He directs the head of Magnus’ length against it, just letting it sit on the flat of his tongue, feeling the weight, molding himself to its every ridge. Magnus's fingers in his hair tug lightly.

A drop of salty liquid trickles over Alec’s skin and he can’t stop his mouth from watering. He kisses the next drop fom the tip of Magnus' cock, swallowing the taste with a hum.  Magnus groans and Alec smiles. He tries to give back, fill this up with as much care and affection as he himself feels, every time that Magnus is doing this for him. It’s no hardship really. He loves giving Magnus his mouth.

He lets his jaw drop open, and takes Magnus inside, achingly slowly, lips not yet closing around him but letting the air of Alec's breath cool the skin made wet by the drag of his tongue. He echoes the moan Magnus gives him; his hands find their place flat on Magnus’ hips, tips of his fingers to the base of Magnus’ cock, haphazardly grazing his balls. Then he sinks down, fitting himself tightly around Magnus in a languid groan. Down and up again.

The air around them feels full of static electricity where it touches their damp bodies, surrounding them with heavy heat, yet Alec allows himself to let all his focus seep into the feeling of Magnus’ cock inside him, the points of contact were the both of them meet and connect. He leaves no capacities left to censor his expression, to compose the picture he must make, one of total abandon to this cause at hand, creating pleasure between the two of them. Eyes closed he concentrates on the wet slide of flesh against his lips, numbing them slightly with the constant friction, making them feel swollen and tingling with pricks of warmth.

He feels himself against Magnus, parts of his own anatomy he was never aware of like this, the hollow of his mouth, from his teeth to the insides of his cheeks, to the soft palate above his throat, the space between their confines: Mapped out and filled by Magnus' cock, making Alec want to open even wider, stretch his jaw against the strain. The texture of his tongue against the smoothest skin.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows Magnus is watching, knows one of the surest ways to make his lover lose it completely is to lead by example. So he does. It’s not so much a calculated plan, though, as it is where the pieces just naturally seem to drop, fall into their places with them.

He tries to find a rhythm for his need, taking Magnus in and letting him slip out, kissing and lapping and pressing his lips everywhere he can reach in between.

He’d never have thought he would like this as much as he does. Not only the idea and meaning of giving this, the connection, no, but also but the sheer abundance of physical stimuli, irritating the sensitive skin of his lips and mouth into a darker shade of red.  Saliva being pushed back into his throat, making him swallow and want to cough and laugh. The dimension of taste, the strange sense of being filled and stretched out, of it all being done to his face, to his mouth, through which he speaks and eats and breathes. He loves it.

Wetness collects at the corners of his eyes, when Magnus hits the back of his throat, and Alec wants to take him that much further inside so badly, but the thought of it is as scary as it is exhilarating. He feels Magnus’ hands cup his temples. Alec hasn’t tried it before, wanted to ask Magnus so often about it, about how it can even work, how Magnus does it. The idea alone has his head spinning, pin pricks along his fingers and the lids of his eyes, because he seems to have forgotten to breathe. Magnus’ fingers tilt his head gently, and Alec gasps in air around Magnus’ length. He will be asking Magnus about it, he will, wants to practice, wants to have this experience, wants to… 

He sucks, hollows his cheeks for now, gripping Magnus’ hips tighter, not letting him go.  Magnus’ knees buckle, and one of Alec’s hands comes up to grab his thigh from behind right where it meets his ass, the other curls around the base of Magnus’ length, lips meeting the side his own finger on their way down again.  Alec is aware of his own cock, hard and jumping against his thigh inside his boxers, dripping precum. But it is just one factor among many adding up to the overwhelming assault of reactions and emotions happening in his entire body. The hard floor against the bend of his knee, his own thighs shivering with the weight of holding him up. The sounds they both make.

Magnus hips have started an undulating roll, faster with the pace of his breathing, and Alec realizes he’s been matching it, with his own breath, his motions, the frantic beat of his heart. He lets his shaking hand take over, jerking Magnus wetly, while Alec rests his cheek against the sweaty skin of Magnus’ abdomen for a second, gasping, taking in gulps of air, riding out a wave of light dizziness that makes him feel sort of high and so, so good. He hears Magnus say his name reverently, but he only needs a moment, then he is at it again, crowding in on Magnus, pushing his boyfriend's bare ass against the cool wall behind them.

Magnus’ hands are agitated in his hair by now, erratic caresses and little tugs, that have Alec brim over with a swimming notion of anticipation and instant gratification.  The root of his tongue feels tense with a low ache, as does Alec’s jaw, but he wants every second of it.

With a groan he sets up a fast pace of bobbing his head, both hands slipping between the wall and Magnus’ body, gripping his ass, digging his fingers into the flesh, kneading, pulling Magnus’ cheeks apart, and his cock inside of him again and again. The movements of his mouth are messy by now, lips wet and overstimulated, he thinks he moans with each thrust in,  one rather continuous sound broken only by breaths, vibrating out of him.

He registers Magnus' tapping at his shoulder, hand scrambling over the side of Alec's neck, his ear and he leans, curves lightly over Alec, upper body bowing with quivering muscle. Alec hears him, hears his words, and his name from Magnus’ lips. He grips him tighter and doesn’t let up for another second, and when Magnus shouts he brings one hand around Magnus’ shaft again, keeps the head of Magnus’ cock at his lips, tongue working around it.

Magnus jerks, pulses in his hand, and Alec holds his breath as he feels Magnus’ muscles lock beneath his touch, and hot come hitting the corner of his mouth.

He lets a bit of it inside, tasting and swallowing, but most of it dribbles along his lips, as he keeps kissing, along his chin, dripping and down onto his chest. He doesn’t want to choke, likes it better this way, covering his lower face as he rubs his lips against Magnus, mingling saliva,  sweat and come, relishing in the slide it allows to skin on skin, feeling, tasting and breathing in its scent it so much more, better like this.

He can’t stop lapping at it, his body still strung so tight, still needing, teethering on the edge with all this emotion. Magnus slumps back against the wall a bit, and Alec chases him, hears a breathless laugh, followed by his name, and his name over and over again.

Magnus' fingers caress at his temple once more, and in the contact Alec feels the smallest spark of magic. And just like that it seems enough. A hair trigger, a magic pulse reaches into him, fans out, going all through Alec and he is coming, too. It’s a surprise still, in its intensity, and he jerks, spills into his underwear, and with a loud moan, eyes shut tight, he sinks forward, presses his forehead against Magnus’ belly, mouth open wide, trying to catch his breath; panting little groans and gasps into Magnus’ damp skin, right there. Magnus' hands are holding him up, are at his shoulders gripping lightly, petting him, soothing, still unsteady in their own movements. And Alec just clings to Magnus thighs, half leaning, half embrace, as the tension rolls out of him through quivering muscles.

They stay like that, hunched over each other, hugging and holding, until their quiet laughter, giddy, relieved and loose, has ebbed away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses, really. I do love comments and hearing your thoughts... <3


End file.
